This invention relates to a ski construction. More particularly, the invention relates to a separable ski which may be divided intermediate the length thereof for separation into head and tail portions for storage or transport, but which may be located together to provide a unitary construction for conventional use while skiing.
Because of their length, conventional skis are unwieldly and troublesome to transport. The typical scene at winter resort areas characteristically shows skis transported atop vehicles on carrier racks. The skis are thus exposed to the weather and to potential vandals or thieves, since the skis normally cannot be placed inside the vehicle.
Difficulty in physically carrying skis is also encountered in public places such as airports and hotels. Assuming that physical obstacles of the environs can be successfully avoided, lengthy skis represent a potential hazard to passersby when carried by an inattentive skier.
In view of the foregoing problems associated with conventional skis, efforts have heretofore been devoted to separable or folded ski constructions to allow the skis to be more readily stored or transported. However, prior attempts to provide a two piece ski have enjoyed only limited success due to numerous drawbacks affecting the conventional use and performance of the ski.
For example, numerous connections have been proposed for joining the head and tail portions of a separable or folded ski. Some of these constructions employ a removable retaining member which is subject to being misplaced or lost when the ski is collapsed. Under such circumstances, a ski trip could be ruined for the skier who is unable to secure a replacement part in order to lock the skis together for use. Examples of prior patents which show a removable connecting member include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,439,928 of Noguchi; 3,689,093 of Meland; 3,819,198 of Groves; 3,825,360 of Galich; 4,155,568 of Galich; and 4,262,924 of Corwin.
A special implement or tool is necessary in the assembly of the ski shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,439,928 of Noguchi; 3,819,198 of Groves; 3,825,360 of Galich; and 4,155,568 of Galich. Although conceivably tightenable by hand, a wrench or pair of pliers may be necessary to insure proper adjustment for the skis disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,224,897 of Burton et al; 2,450,538 of Beaudin; 3,689,093 of Meland; 4,248,449 of Wilhelmy; and 4,262,924 of Corwin. In any event, a special implement or tightening tool is subject to being misplaced or lost just as is any removable piece of the ski itself.
With respect to the locking or latching mechanism used in two-piece prior art skis, most are exposed and project from the usual contour of the ski. Two problems are present with this feature. When in use, snow and ice tend to build up around an exposed latch rendering the mechanism either useless or difficult to operate if the ski is to be separated temporarily. More significantly, the exposed latch may be subject to accidental disconnection when the skier contacts an obstacle or falls. This represents a safety consideration to the design of the separable ski. Prior art skis illustrating exposed latching mechanisms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,224,897 of Burton et al; 2,450,538 of Beaudin; 2,791,435 of Meland; 3,689,093 of Meland; 4,125,273 of Rothmayer; 4,248,449 of Wilhelmy; and 4,262,924 of Corwin.
In order to maintain sufficient structural integrity, many two piece ski constructions utilize a connection having an extended support surface in contact with the snow during skiing activity. The connection mechanism is almost universally constructed of metal, for sufficient strength and rigidity, and is dissimilar from the usual snow engaging surfaces of a normal ski. Thus, depending upon the skiing conditions encountered, the connection surfaces in contact with the snow can greatly affect the performance of the ski. U.S. patents illustrative of this drawback include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,538 of Beaudin; 2,791,453 of Meland; 3,439,928 of Noguchi; 3,689,093 of Meland; 3,825,360 of Galich; 4,155,568 of Galich; 4,248,449 of Wilhelmy; and 4,262,924 of Corwin.
Lastly, of the two-piece prior art skis of which I am aware as previously discussed, all utilize a single bond of either adhesive, friction or mechanical feature in joining the connection mechanism with the conventional materials of ski construction.
The need therefore exists in the ski industry for a separable, two piece ski which overcomes the use and performance deficiencies found in the prior art devices. The primary goal of this invention is to fulfil this need.
Another object of the invention is to provide a separable ski having a fully contained interlocking mechanism requiring no removable parts for separation of the ski portions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a separable ski of the character described which may be fully assembled or disassembled with the hands. Thus, the need for a tool or special implement is not required in either assembling the two portions of the ski or the disassembly thereof.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a separable ski of the character described which cannot be accidentally separated. The joint provided for interconnecting the ski portions is fully contained within the conventional dimensions of the ski itself and, when the ski is used in skiing activities, the joint has no exposed features to be accidentally bumped or disconnected.
A further object of the invention is to provide a separable ski matching the performance characteristics of a conventional ski. As a corollary, the separable ski is of an extremely rugged and durable construction having superior integrity with no discontinuity of snow contacting materials.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.